


Almost Like A Lover....

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi- smut I guess you can call it?<br/>Because once isn't enough for Bo. And because Tamsin isn't one to back down from a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Like A Lover....

The two girls collapsed back on the bed, sweating and panting heavily, the hot summer air making the bedroom moist and stuffy. Bo steadied her breathing, taking a long and well-deserved slow inhale and exhale, before smiling like an idiot as she looked over at Tamsin,"hey, that was amazing." She took Tamsin's hand and turned on her side, leaning over to kiss her cheek softly, making Tamsin smile and chuckle softly,"Well that's not the first time someone has said that about me." Bo pulled away and arched a brow with a smirk,"Oh really now? Well, in that case I'm going to have to step up my game then." She made a small path of light kisses over Tamsin's jaw and down her neck to her collar bone, her tongue occasionally coming out to taste the salt on her smooth skin. Tamsin sighed in absolute content as Bo kissed her body, something inside her feeling calm and collected, something she hasn't felt in a very long time. Tamsin sucked in a sharp breath as Bo's tongue slid over her nipple slowly, circling the flesh and giving the hardening nub a gentle but slow suck, before pulling back and mounting Tamsin once again. Tamsin gave a low hum as her hands slid up Bo's thighs to her hips, her hands taking the shape of Bo's hips and she dug her nails in slowly. Bo bit her lip and leaned down to kiss Tamsin softly and sweetly, to which Tamsin returned and moved her hands up to Bo's waist," I didn't say you had to improve." Bo gave a small smile and kissed Tamsin again,"Just shut up and kiss me valkyrie." Tamsin returned the kiss, running her hands up Bo's back slowly, her fingers spread to cover her entire back. Tamsin loved feeling the pressure of Bo's soft lips, the distinct way Bo inhaled before applying more pressure and bringing her face closer, the way Bo's fingers curled lightly and scraped against her scalp lightly to make her skin have goosebumps. Tamsin's hands stopped on Bo's neck, holding her face close and Tamsin opened her mouth, Bo copying her actions, tilting her head so that their tongues met messily. Tamsin tasted Bo's saliva and it made her horny again. 'if I'm going to die, better to be death by succubus' Tamsin mused as she noticed how her body was sore and she was tired, but Bo was impossible to resist. Tamsin jerked her head to the side, gasping a little and light-headed, but that only made Bo nip and bit her way down Tamsin's neck to her shoulder, moving so that she straddled one of Tamsin's thighs. Tamsin panted and was desperate for air, her chest rising and falling dramatically as she squeezed her eyes shut, her lungs ached and her body was in a full sweat as her hands clawed the sheets. Bo dragged her teeth gently over Tamsin's breast, flicking her tongue over and around her nipple and switching off to her other breast. Tamsin's back rolled and she let out a tentative moan, cutting herself off with a lip bite, desperate to retain some sort of control over herself. "Just give in already Tammy." Bo growled as she rubbed her wet centre against Tamsin's thigh slowly. Tamsin laughed out loud, breathless and she shook her head,"never succubus. I'm a fighter, and I'll go down fighting!" She grabbed Bo's hair and pulled her face to her own, looking into Bo's vibrant and radiant blue eyes with a wicked smile. "Is that a challenge valkyrie? Cause if so, your SO on." Bo grinned and began rubbing her aching pussy against Tamsin's thigh, making her groan and bite her lip in pleasure. Tamsin curled her lip as her instinct took over to accept the challenge presented to her, grabbing Bo's waist and flipping them both so the she was the one hovering over Bo. She slid her fingers in the space between Bo's fingers, holding her hands down to the bed, and she leaned down to give Bo a long kiss, like she did in Brazenwood. Bo exhaled into the kiss and her heart relaxed, the dull ache that was left behind eased just a little. Not a whole lot, but just a little. Enough to let Tamsin grind her thigh against her pussy, and just enough to actually let some feelings for Tamsin to shine through and change her view on the guarded woman....just enough to let her kiss her like a lover.....


End file.
